


In Total Darkness I

by nomenclature



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomenclature/pseuds/nomenclature
Summary: A stolen moment in Belgium.





	In Total Darkness I

He kissed me in our foxhole. Days of sweat and grime slipped past his lips to mine. I could feel the dirt on my face mingle with his, masks of earth camouflaging our features. The result of being too close when a shell hit the forest floor. It was a slow kiss, a small kiss, a kiss that reassured me, then frightened me as my body craved more deeply for his lips. His touch. For him. My lips hovered over his as I breathed in Eugene’s warm exhales. A soft tickling breeze. I let him come for me again, a hidden passion taking over. The second kiss tasted of bitter blood and with the taste of blood my body swam in nausea. Disgusted by a horrible image of a body being blown apart, blood splattering from fresh wounds onto the face of Eugene. Then to me, with a dead mans blood on my tongue. My gut settled as I felt the inside of his mouth, raw from hours of gnawing. Our foreheads touched, his warmth a welcome comfort. My helmet teetered, pushed back, threatening to fall. 

Footsteps crunched on frozen twigs as someone came towards us from the dark. We pulled apart, guns in hand.  
"Hey, Doc, do you have- ah, Jesus! It's just me." Guarnere said, blowing into his cupped hands. I lowered my weapon, setting it to the side where it had been before Guarnere decided to go on a nightly stroll. To where it had sat all but forgotten as Eugene had kissed me.  
Eugene was fully at attention. "What can I do for ya?" He sniffed and I couldn't help but stare at his pretty pink nose and glistening lips that had felt so good against mine.  
"I needed to find another hole." Bill said, already crouching down. "One I was in got four guys. I need room, it's just too damn cold to sit alone. I'd rather not freeze my ass off." Eugene nodded and moved closer to me as Guarnere settled into Eugene's old spot.  
"You two know the krauts are that way right?" He pointed in the opposite direction from where he'd come. I rolled my eyes.  
“Is that so?”  
Eugene let out a breath of a laugh before we settled into silence. 

The moon was full in the sky, momentarily peeking out from behind a cover of clouds and illuminating Eugene. His dark eyes made darker by the circles underneath, small evidence of the last two years.  
He was the second man I'd ever kissed. I felt fourteen, jittery and clumsy. That first time had been different. We never spoke again.

Eugene pressed his shoulder against mine and smiled his beautiful smile at me. A secret look shared between only us, despite the open air and our friend dosing an arms length away. Even in our world of war and death and destruction, Eugene always looked so damn lovely. I could get lost in his lips and hypnotized by his accent. He was so unlike anyone I had ever met before.  
I knew how dangerous it was to be with a man, let alone a man at war. Hell, if I hadn’t known the dangers of things I wouldn’t have volunteered to be a paratrooper. He was my friend, my brother, and if I died tonight I'd die content. I might not ever kiss Eugene again, that I knew. Though the thought didn’t worry me.  


_We _knew the truth. And we would either die with it or live to remember this moment of peace in Bastogne.__

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is from the Troye Sivan song Touch) 
> 
> i wrote this about a year ago when i first watched band of brothers and forgot about it lol while rewatching the series my love for these men brought back the memory of this total self insert guilty pleasure of mine


End file.
